


Glow

by pickledragon



Category: Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Experienced Catania (Barbie Fairytopia), F/F, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Heartstone (Barbie Fairytopia), Inexperienced Mariposa (Barbie Fairytopia), One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: When all hope seems lost, Mariposa and Catania find a different way to restore the Heartstone.
Relationships: Catania/Mariposa (Barbie Fairytopia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Catania is 16, while Mariposa is somewhere in the teenage years (I'm guessing 17 or 18) according to canon. Rated CNTW for underage in some areas of the world.

A scepter shatters on the ground, the Gwyllion sent tumbling to the rocks below, but Princess Catania already knows it's too late. When the Heartstone breaks, Catania's heart does too - like some vital part of her has shattered and won't come back. She sees Mariposa stagger back too, a hand to her chest and feet dangerously close to the ledge. As Boris the bat dives downward to his master, distracted for the moment, Catania pulls Mariposa close to her. Their hands entwine as the skies crackle above. Maybe if she holds on tight enough, everything will be alright again. 

"This can't be happening," Catania whispers as Anu and Zee come to roost beside her, wings flapping tiredly from the battle. If she strains her ears, she can hear Sophie nickering in concern from the palace walls. 

Mariposa closes her eyes for a brief second, more tired than she has ever seen her. "The staff is broken, I don't -" she cuts off in a choke. 

Catania's wracking her brain for her years of princess studies, trying desperately to remember some eleventh hour salvation, when Mariposa points out that there's a glowing light inside of her pocket.

Catania pulls it out, Flutter Flower as bright as the moment Mariposa handed it to her in the cave, and suddenly she knows. She holds it to the crystallite on her necklace - just enough energy to restore something small. 

"I. I think I have an idea." Catania's mind is racing, caught up in the sheer panic and almost-relief of all not being lost, not yet. 

Mariposa opens her mouth in a silent question, and Catania cuts her off by placing the crystal necklace back around her neck - _Where it belongs,_ Catania thinks vindictively. 

"Did you manage to read the copy of 'Crystalline Tales and Connection' that I left on the fourth shelf?" Catania asks. 

Mariposa nods, eyes alight like a scholar's, despite the circumstances. "Of course, it was a fantastic insight on Shimmervale myths!"

"Well," She flicks her eyes down to the ground, praying to the Enchantress that Mariposa won't hate her after this. "There was one story, near the end - where the two heroines needed to restore magic to their kingdom."

The book was entirely text, only sparing sketches of landscapes in the margins, but Catania remembers spending hours pouring over it, rereading the moment the fairy prince and princess brought back the sacred gem by consummating their union, cheeks red and heart beating fast. Catania never thought anything horrible like that would ever come to pass, but if there was one thing the Gwyllion had taught her, it was that the worst could happen - was happening, here and now. 

Within every myth, there's a hint of truth - of magic. It's an archaic ritual, known only to the types of people that still used names of spells to unleash their power. But it might just work. 

"Two fairies from two different realms - two separate types of magic, working together and uniting. That could be enough to save us."

She can see Mariposa's eyes widen as she realizes what this means. 

"I'm. I'm sorry, Mariposa." Catania leans in before she loses her nerve. 

She kisses Mariposa straight on the lips, has to stand on her tiptoes to do it, and it's like fireworks sparking all at once, guilt curdling right beside. 

Mariposa is stiff in shock at first, and Catania has time to think of all the ways she has just done her horribly wrong, right before she feels the butterfly-light touch of a hand around her waist, their bodies pressed closer and Mariposa _kissing back_.

They separate for a brief second, just enough to come up for air. Mariposa is breathless, flushed from their battle and their kiss and she is _beautiful_. "Sorry about what?"

Catania responds with another kiss, deep and long.

They explore each other's bodies, hands tracing all the places they're the same, and all the places they diverge. Butterfly wings soft as silk, delicate between Catania's fingers, as the jagged edges of her crystal wings meet Mariposa's soft fingertips. She lightly bites the edge of Mariposa's mouth and gently slides her tongue inside, eliciting a gasp that Catania wishes she could play over a thousand times. No amount of reading, no amount of fumbling with the guards between shifts could compare to this. 

From inside her pocket and from around Mariposa's neck, the Flutter Flower and crystal glow, expanding to envelop the tower. Anu and Zee are pushed out with the snow - pushed back firmly by the barrier. The air shimmers around them, magic sealing a pocket amidst the storm raging outside, opaque but somehow still keeping in light. 

Catania forces Mariposa against a pillar, hands moving down to the soft fabric of her dress, familiar texture of Shimmervale fabric. Her hands trace the embroidered ridges on her top as Mariposa knots her fingers in Catania's bun - squeezing tighter as she cups her breast. 

She runs her finger across Mariposa's nipple and the butterfly fairy _groans_ , sounding the closest to the wild creatures Crystal Fairies had thought they were since Catania had met Mariposa. How stupid she'd been, they'd all been - imagining the woman coming apart under her fingertips could ever be so different from herself. 

Mariposa gasps as she journeys downwards, hands tracing her curves and lingering on her hips. There's the comfortable weight of an academic there, matched right alongside the corded muscles of an adventurer, and Catania appreciates every inch. She mouths at her through her clothes, face so close to being consumed in Mariposa's body. 

And that's where Mariposa stops, pulls away as they're both panting and hot and heavy. The crown princess of the Crystal Fairies almost _whines_ at that, pushing her way back towards Mariposa, only to be gently rebuffed. 

"Catania, are you sure about this? I know this isn't the best of circumstances, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Catania laughs, something between a bark and an actual laugh, high and clear. "Mariposa, this isn't my first flance - but it might just be the one I'll enjoy the most." She still doesn't look reassured, and Catania takes her hand, lays it over her heart. "I want this. And I think you do too."

Mariposa wordlessly nods, and she hopes she can feel the racing heartbeat underneath her fingers. "I do." But right before Catania leans back in, Mariposa opens her mouth again, voice shaking and the words coming all out in a rush. "But I haven't actually done this before, I was always too busy in the library or at work or finishing one last chapter of a new book and—"

The princess can't help the smile that breaks across her face. "Don'r worry, Ambassador - if you're willing, I can show you a few tricks."

Mariposa blushes pink.

Permission given, they resume, flow and energy barely broken by the pause - magic still pulsing in the crystal and Flutter Flower, as strong as a second heartbeat. Catania finally gets her hands underneath Mariposa's skirt, hitching it up to her hips, pulling her underclothes down, smooth as silk. 

Only a slight breeze makes its way through the magic barrier, but its enough to make Mariposa shiver, the movement traveling through their bodies like an echo. It goes right to Catania's belly, heat already pooling and wings fluttering of their own accord. 

She runs her hands across her thighs, works her way upward until Mariposa is shaking with desire, bucking up into sensation that isn't there. Well, that's easy enough to rectify. 

Catania goes in with her mouth, showing the hero of Flutterfield a whole new type of adventure. She sucks at her lips, traces light patterns around her clit until she whines for more. And that's when she really starts: licking a broad stripe from end to end, lips narrowing into a point around her clit. 

When Catania sucks, the magic spikes, bright and hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the Heartstone sputter just a little brighter, Mariposa slump a little more against the pillar, eyes wide in incredulous pleasure. To finish her off, she goes in harder with her tongue - in and out while her hands pleasure her clit, then switched, as Mariposa's whole body starts glowing. 

She comes on Catania's mouth, hands limp and falling out of her hair as she crests on the pleasure and as Catania continues to work, wringing every last bit of pleasure from her. 

Mariposa slides to the ground and Catania drops from her knees to join her there, cuddling in the afterglow and heart still beating a mile a minute in her chest. "It's working, Mariposa," she gasps out in joy. 

She almost doesn't even notice Mariposa sliding behind her, pulling her head to her chest. Her wings flutter against Mariposa's shoulders, just as perfect as the rest of her. "You're amazing Catania - we just have a little bit more left to go."

Mariposa is clumsy, unpracticed as her hands try to mimic the movements she'd just experienced, and Catania doesn't know if its the fondness or the passion or the magic, but it's some of the best she's ever felt. 

"Oh... oh wow," she manages to get out as Mariposa slides her hand against the rough fabric of her ballgown, the sensation relief after so long waiting. 

Mariposa takes the encouragement and continues, moving aside layers of tulle and lace to uncover—

"Oh, so you were expecting something tonight?" Mariposa teases as she bares Catania's pussy to the air. Catania flushes - the gown Mariposa had just pushed out of the way had built-in under-garments, but no need to tell her that. 

"Left them off," she says lightly, eyes gazing up at Mariposa in adoration and she realizes the rest is more than half true. "Wanted to be ready for you, Ambassador."

Mariposa gasps and moves a hand to her breast underneath her bodice, cups it and teases the nipple until it's hard. "How improper - are all Crystal Fairies like this?"

"Just me," Catania quips back sweetly, before Mariposa goes into her wet folds with her other hand and she's lost for the foreseeable future. 

Mariposa is an attentive lover - instinct to lean into what works making up for her lack of experience. She brings her to the edge, again and again and it's overwhelming and brilliant, a direct line to her clit. 

External stimulation was good to Catania, but what really would mKe her come, save the kingdom was—

"Mariposa, I want you inside me, please - your fingers, they—aah!" Catania is cut off when she does exactly that, a single digit slid in amongst the wet, and Catania slides herself up and down, searching for delicious friction. A second finger, a third when Catania gasps out her request for more. She's full, so full as she lets herself moan with abandon, free and able to fly and right next to a person she thinks she just might love. 

She comes, again and again under Mariposa's clever hands, tracing words, entire stories out of her pleasure. Catania collapses backwards, body too limp to continue, and Mariposa cradles her in her arms, presses soft kisses to the top of her head. "You did so well, Catania. We did it." and she snuggles in closer in lieu of response. They saved the kingdom - the least she can do is get a little rest. 

The heartstone glows, bright once more. And they're enveloped in a bright light, sparkles in the corners of their eyes, as Shimmervale is restored.

And through it all, their hands stay clasped, fingers laced tight.


End file.
